Natasha Yarová
V českých překladech též pod jménem Nataša Jarová. :Poručík Natasha Yarová, přáteli nazývaná Tasha, byla šéfem bezpečnosti na hvězdné lodi USS Enterprise-D pod velením kapitána Jean-Luc Picarda. V rámci vojenské hiearchie byla hlavním bezpečnostním důstojníkem. Na loď nastoupila v roce 2364 a v témže roce při výkonu služby tragicky zahynula. Dřívější život a kariéra Natasha Yarová se narodila v roce 2337 na planetě Turkana IV. Planeta Turkana IV byla původně osídlena pozemšťany, kteří zde založili kolonii, avšak v době narození Natashy zde vládl chaos a bezpráví. V důsledku toho zahynuli během přestřelky její rodiče a to krátce po narození její sestry Ishary. V té době bylo Tashe 5 let. Několik měsíců se o obě osiřelé děti starali cizí lidí, ale ti odešli. Poté sestry vyrůstaly samy. Starší Natasha se starala o svojí mladší sestru Isharu. Později se obě dívky rozešly, Ishara se přidružila k jedné z frakcí na planetě. Natasha se snažila být nezávislá, protože nenáviděla všechny znepřátelené frakce planety. Vinila je ze smrti svých rodičů (TNG: Legacy, The Naked Now). Pěkné vzpomínky má pouze na své soužití se zrzavou kočkou. Kočka ji vždy včas varovala před blížícími se cizinci. I s ní se však nucena skrývat v podzemních kanálech. Musela ji však opustit, protože ji jednou pronásledovali násilníci a bylo nebezpečí, že kočku zabijí (TNG: Where No One Has Gone Before). Po určitou dobu se Natasha uchýlila k používání drog, aby alespoň myšlenkami unikla těžkému životu. Později však před nimi přesvědčivě varovala (TNG: Symbiosis). Při prvé příležitosti Natasha opustila planetu. Stalo se to roku 2352 v době, kdy ji bylo 15 let. Její sestra Ishara odmítla opustit planetu a u sestry to chápala jako zradu a slabost. Po opuštění rodné planety začíná pro Tashu lepší stránka života (TNG: Legacy). Krátce nato začíná studovat na Akademii Hvězdné flotily. Po úspěšném ukončení studia vstoupila jako důstojník do Hvězdné flotily (TNG: Legacy). Zde začala pracovat na úseku bezpečnosti, protože chtěla všechny bránit proti tomu, co sama v dětství zažila. Později se to stává její specializací (TNG: Code of Honor). V roce 2363, kdy byla přidělena na jednu z lodí Hvězdné flotily, se zúčastnila záchranné akce. Musela přejít Carnelianské minové pole, aby pomohla zraněnému kolonistovi. Této akce byl přítomen i kapitán Jean-Luc Picard, protože jeho kosmická loď byla též přivolána na pomoc. Odvaha Natashy Yarové na něj tak zapůsobila, že požádal kapitána Natashy o její přeložení na hvězdnou loď Enterprise-D. Protože kapitán dlužil Picardovi laskavostí, prosbě o přeložení Natashy vyhověl (TNG: Legacy). :TNG: "Legacy" naznačuje, že kapitán Picard byl ve velení Enterprise-D během záchranné akce Natashy Yarové. Avšak TNG: "All Good Things..." ukazuje Tashu jako členku palubní posádky Enterprise-D v době jejího vypuštění a tím mise "Základna Farpoint" byla její první misí. To znamená, že Picard pravděpodobně velel jiné neznámé lodi v době záchranné akce Yarové. Na palubě Enterprise-D Natasha Yarová pilotovala lodní plavidlo Galileo, kterým převážela kapitána Jean-Luca Picarda na jeho první návštěvu nové vesmírné lodi třídy Galaxy – USS Enterprise-D. USS Enterprise byla zakotvena na pozemské stanici McKinley (TNG: All Good Thinks…). Natasha se zúčastnila první mise Enterprise-D, která byla vypravena v roce 2364 na základnu Farpoint. Cestou se setkali s tajemnou bytostí Q. Ta nejdříve uvěznila Enterprise v silném silovém poli a později se sama zjevila na hlavním můstku lodi. Obžalovala lidstvo, že je stále nebezpečná, divošská a dětská rasa, ve vesmíru nemá co pohledávat, má se vrátit zpět na zemi. Toto vše Picard odmítl. Veškeré snahy přelstít Q nepomohly, i návrh Yarové bojovat s ním, byl kapitánem Picardem odmítnut, protože bojovat s bytostí, o které nevíme čeho je schopna, považoval za nesmyslné. Nakonec kapitán Picard před bytostí Q kapituloval. Ta přenesla Picarda, Troi, Data a Yarovou před pitoreskní soud, jakoby z roku 2079, kde měli být souzeni z barbarských přečinů lidstva. Při procesu vystoupila i Natasha, a zdůraznila, že vyrůstala ve společnosti, kde bylo násilí na denním pořádku, avšak lidé ji zachránili. Vyzvala soud, aby před Hvězdnou flotilou padl na kolena za to, co nyní reprezentuje. To Q tak pobouřilo, že Natashu zmrazila. Kapitán slovně zaútočil na Q, že chce druhé soudit, ale sama nedodržuje elementární pravidla soudnictví, tedy ochranu obžalovaných. Q nakonec Yarovou opět oživila. Picard se před soudem statečně obhajoval, uznal, že dříve mohlo být lidstvo barbarské, ale nyní nikoliv. Q nakonec rozsudek odročila a všechny propustila, s tím, že je bude sledovat. Nemusí to ani trvat dlouho, stačí základna Farpoint, aby se poznalo, jaké lidstvo je. Později byla Natasha Yarová v týmu, který vyšetřoval záhadné jevy na základně Farpoint. Ukázalo se, že na stanici je uvězněna neznámá životní forma, která se živí energií a dokáže ji přeměňovat v jakoukoliv hmotu a proto je zneužívána místním obyvatelstvem. Posádce Enterprise se jí podařilo osvobodit a Q byla nucena uznat, že lidstvo se nyní chová humánně (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint). V témže roce měla USS Enterprise-D přepravit vzácnou vakcínu z planety Ligon II na planetu Federace, Styris IV. Kapitán Picard měl podle pokynu Hvězdné flotily navázat obchodní vztahy za účelem k získání této léčivé látky, která je účinným protilékem proti obávané Anchillově horečce. První návštěvu provedla ligonská delegace. Na palubu byl přenesen předák Lutan se skupinou osobních strážců pomocí vlastního přenosového zařízení. Picard mu představil uvítací výbor, včetně bezpečnostního důstojníka Natashy Yarové. Lutan byl překvapen, že žena může být šéfem bezpečnosti. Poděkoval kapitánovi za přijetí a ihned mu chtěl předat vzorek vakcíny. V té chvíli zakročila Yarová, že předání je její odpovědností. Předávající pobočník Hagon to však odmítl, odstrčil jí se slovy, z cesty ženská. Ona jej však chvatem povalila na zem. To Lutanovi velice zaimponovalo. Yarová poté zkontrolovala balíček a předala ho kapitánovi Picardovi, který za dar poděkoval slovy, "Je to dar života". Při přátelském posezení si Lutan vyžádal předvedení simulátoru a chtěl, aby se předvedení zhostila poručík Yarová. Chtěl vidět, jak se na Enterprise trénuje sebeobrana. Natasha toto vyzvání přijala. Zavedla delegaci do simulátoru a nechala spustit program Aikido 1. Objevil se muž v bojovém postavení. Yarová s ním předvedla několik zápasnických pozic a vždy ho povalila na zem. Poté vyzval Lutan svého pobočníka Hagona, aby též zkusil bojovat, ale ten byl poražen. Lutan zhodnotil kladně Natashinu šikovnost. Když se pak vracela delegace zpět na svojí planetu, Lutan předstíral, že se chce osobně s Natashou Yarovou rozloučit. Před zahájením transportu ji k sobě rychle přitiskl a zmizel i s ní. Picard vyhlásil poplach a nechal odvysílat pro Lutana a ligonskou vládu zprávu "Dopustili jste se nepřátelského aktu". Nechal odpálit fotonová torpéda do 1000 m nad povrchem planety. Lutan se Picardovi ozval až po více než jednom dnu. Považoval se za hrdinu a nechtěl vyjednávat. Poradkyně Troi doporučila Picardovi, aby nehrozil silou, naopak aby požádal o propuštění Natashy. Tato rada pomohla a po žádosti o propuštění Natashy, Lutan slíbil, že jí propustí, ale že nejdříve kapitán musí navštívit jejich planetu. Picard souhlasil a zanedlouho se nechal přenést s Troi do ligonského vládního paláce. Byl Luganem a jeho první ženou, Yareenou, přivítán jako čestný host. Při vítání Lutan slíbil, že Yarová bude vrácena ještě ten samý den večer na banketu, který se bude konat na počest hostů. Picard však trval na tom, že chce Natashu vidět ihned. Po delší diskuzi nechal Lutan Natashu přivést a ona potvrdila, že je s ní dobře zacházeno. Při večerní slavnosti byla přítomna. Na závěr slavnosti Picard poděkoval za pohostinství a předané dary a požádal o její navrácení. Lutan vysvětlil, že postupoval jen podle zvyků svého lidu, avšak nyní zjistil, že se od ní nemůže odloučit. Chce, aby se stala jeho první ženou. V tom okamžiku vyskočila jeho současná první žena a vyzvala svou sokyni na souboj. Natasha se soubojem souhlasila, protože si byla vědoma, že Federace nutně a co nejrychleji potřebuje vakcínu. Mezitím se uskutečnil rozhovor mezi oběma ženami. Z něho vyplynulo, že první žena Yareena byla přesvědčena, že Natasha chce Lutana od ní odloudit. I když Yarová jí vysvětlovala, že jí jde jen o získání léku, na souboji trvala. Zatím se již na nádvoří paláce připravovala bojová aréna a Yarové byla přinesena soubojová zbraň. Jednalo velkou železnou rukavici, která měla na sobě naraženy otrávené trny. Picard nechal přenést na planetu i La Forgeho a Data, aby prozkoumali kvalitu zbraní. Po jejich prozkoumání se Dat vrátil na palubu Enterprise a přednesl komandéru Rikerovi celý plán kapitána Picarda na záchranu Natashy. Před soubojem zopakoval Lutan soubojová pravidla. Boj bude trvat, pokud nebude znám vítěz, bojovat se bude bez přestávky. Souboj byl dlouho vyrovnaný, avšak při jednom výpadu se podařilo Yarové svoji sokyni zasáhnout. Yareena padla na zem a v témže okamžiku si na ní lehla Yarová a obě ženy zmizely v přenosovém paprsku. Lutan byl spokojený. Souhlasil, že pravidla souboje byla dodržena. Nyní může získat Yareeniny pozemky a bohatství jestliže zemře a Natashu za první manželku, jestliže bude souhlasit se sňatkem. Lutan ochotně souhlasil s předáním dodávky vakcíny na palubu Enterprise-D. Po této dohodě nechal komandér Riker přenést Picarda se svojí delegací zpět na palubu, ale současně i Lutana a jeho pobočníka. Na palubě byl Lutan zaveden do kabiny a k svému velkému překvapení zjistil, že Yareena žije. Velmi se rozčílil, začal vykřikovat, že pravidla souboje nebyla dodržena, protože Yareena přežila. Doktorka Beverly Crusherová mu odpověděla, že žena byla mrtvá, ale ona jí zachránila, a jestli nevěří, ať si jed odzkouší sám na sobě. Do toho vstoupila Yareena s oznámením, že když byla mrtvá, je její manželská smlouva s Lutanem neplatná. Tím se zbavila Lutana jako manžela, odebrala mu insignii vladaře a za okamžik ji předala Hagonovi s odůvodněním, že při souboji slyšela, jak jí povzbuzuje. Tím se stala první ženou Hagona, předala mu veškerý svůj majetek a pozemky a on se tak stal vládcem planety. Natasha to zhodnotila slovy, že Lutan chtěl vše a nyní vše ztratil. On jí na to odpověděl, že má ještě čest. Yareena Yarové ihned Lutana nabídla, ale ona odmítla slovy "Byly by … komplikace". Proto si Lutana vzala Yareena jako druhého manžela (TNG: Code of Honor). V roce 2364 Enterprise pronásledovala hvězdnou loď Ferengů. Ferengové odcizili Federaci z automatického monitorovacího stanoviště na Gama Tauri IV energetický konvertor T9. Tím se naskytla dlouho očekávaná příležitost navázat první kontakt s lodí Ferengů. Bylo to setkání s tvory, o nichž, kromě pochybných pověstí Federace zatím vůbec nic nevěděla. Zúčastnila se ho i Natasha Yarová. Pronásledování probíhalo v blízkosti planetární soustavy Delphi Ardu. U obou lodí z neznámého důvodu postupně docházelo k odsávání energie ze všech systémů, až to ohrožovalo provozní i obranou schopnost kosmických lodí. Obě lodi nakonec byly uzavřeny v silovém poli, takže se nemohly volně pohybovat. Oba kapitáni se ze vzniklých problémů vzájemně podezřívali. Dokonce loď Ferengů napadla Enterprise. Když se kapitán Jean-Luc Picard poté, co z Enterprise začal někdo kopírovat informace z databáze radil s posádkou, jak dále postupovat, poručík Yarová navrhovala bránit se co nejúčinněji, s použitím phaserů a torpéd. Tento postup podporoval i Worf. Toto však bylo odmítnuto a přistoupeno k vyjednávání. Ukázalo se, že jsou vězněni neznámou silou z planety, která se nacházela v blízkosti jejich vzájemného střetu. Na této planetě existovala kdysi dávno velmi vyspělá říše Tkon. Nyní však na planetě již nebyl žádný život. Kapitán Picard na ni vyslal výsadkový tým, ve kterém byla i Natasha Yarová. Výsadkový tým se na planetě osobně setkal s Ferengy, kteří je bezdůvodně napadli. Náhle se před oběma skupinami objevila neznámá nadpřirozená bytost, která jim oznámila, že probudili portál 63 a že se dožadují vstupu do říše, kterou střeží její strážce. Před oběma týmy se objevil stařec, který nevěřil, že jeho říše již dávno zanikla. S výsadkovým týmem z Enterprise se postupně spřátelil. Obě vesmírné lodě uvolnil a obnovil v nich veškerou energii. Poté se stařec opět uložil ke spánku až do doby, kdy ho bude opět zapotřebí. K obnově energie došlo na poslední chvíli, protože na palubě Enterprise osádka již umírala. Za účast na celé akci kapitán Picard Natashe Yarové poblahopřál (TNG: The Last Outpost). Při jedné z dalších misí se Enterprise-D setkala s lodí USS Fearless, z níž se nalodil odborník na pohonné systémy a jeho asistent, aby provedli vylepšení na warp motorech Enterprise. Při těchto experimentech byla Enterprise přenesena do ohromných vzdáleností mimo Mléčnou dráhu. V těchto neznámých místech, která ještě nikdy člověk nenavštívil, se začaly posádce materializovat vlastní vzpomínky. Natasha se objevila v místech, kde vyrůstala, v kolonii na Turgana IV, opět se setkala se svojí kočkou a byla pronásledována násilníky. Z těchto bludných představ ji vytrhl Geordi La Forge, když si všiml, že je k smrti vystrašená. Nakonec se asistentovi – Cestovateli, podařilo za pomoci posádky loď navrátit zpět (TNG: Where No One Has Gone Before). V témže roce se podařilo lodi USS Enterprise objevit trosečníky z nákladní lodi Odin. Prohřešovaní žili na planetě Angel I, na které vládly ženy vedené představenou Beatou. Po složitém vyjednávání, kterého se aktivně účastnila i Natasha Yarová, se podařilo trosečníky zachránit. Natasha vyjednávala přímo s trosečníky, zatímco komandér Riker se snažil odměkčit Beatu. Nakonec bylo trosečníkům povoleno dále žít na planetě se svými manželkami a dětmi, avšak v odlehlé a neobydlené oblasti planety (TNG: Angel One). Tasha zahynula v druhé polovině roku 2364 na planetě Varga II. Byla účastníkem záchranného týmu, který byl vyslán na planetu, na které havaroval raketoplán pilotovaný poručíkem Ben Prieto. V tomto raketoplánu byla i poradkyně Deanna Troi, která se vracela z konference na Enterprise. Záchranný tým na povrchu planety narazil na životní formu, která se nazývala Armus. Když se Natasha Yarová snažila obejít Armuse, aby se dostala k poškozenému raketoplánu, Armus ji napadl a zabil jí, aby ukázal svojí sílu. Doktorka Crusherová se jí snažila ještě oživit v ošetřovně USS Enterprise-D, ale mohla pouze konstatovat její smrt. Komentovala ji slovy – "Armus z ní vysál všechen život". Posádka se s Natashou Yarovou rozloučila v palubním simulátoru na smutečním obřadu. Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard se s ní rozloučil slovy "Sešli jsme se zde, abychom uctili památku naší přítelkyně a kolegyně, poručíka Natashy Yarové. Vyrovnat se se ztrátou kolegy, je snad nejtěžší úkol, kterému musíme při našem povolání čelit. V následujících dnech nás všechny zasáhne smutek z její nepřítomnosti. Ale pro tuto chvíli … nás požádala, abychom oslavili její život … tímto". Poté se zapnul program, který zobrazil postavu Natashy. Natasha potom promluvila "Zdravím přátelé. Díváte se na můj záznam, protože jsem zemřela. Stalo se to zřejmě ve službě a rychle, jak jsem předpokládala. Nezapomeňte, že jsem zemřela při práci, kterou jsem si vybrala. Chci, abyste věděli, jak jsem svůj život milovala, i ty, kteří ho se mnou sdíleli. Jste moje rodina. Všichni víte, odkud jsem přišla a jak můj život vypadal před tím. Ale Hvězdná flotila se ujala vystrašené zlostné dívky a vychovala ji. Dostalo se mi vašeho přátelství a vaší lásky. Wille Rikere, vy jste ten nejlepší. Věřil jste mi, dodával odvahu a nejvíce ze všeho mě uměl rozesmát. Deanno, vy jste schopná nesmírné lásky. Učila jste mě, aniž byste potřebovala slov. Zjistila jsem, že můžu být ženou, aniž tím něco ztratím. Worfe, máme tolik společného, vy a já. Oba bojovníci. Sirotci, kteří zde našli svou rodinu. Doufám, že jsem nalezla smrt s očima otevřenýma. Beverly, ta velká starostlivost, která z vás vychází, nemůže být ničím umenšena. Od vás jsem se naučila usilovat o dokonalost, … bez ohledu na vlastní prospěch. Wesley, je mi líto, že tě neuvidím růst ve výjimečného může, jímž budeš. Ale tvá laskavost a nevinnost jsou nestárnoucí. Geordi, ve chvílích největšího zoufalství jste mě vzal za ruku a pomohl mi vidět svět jinak. Naučil jste mě vidět do budoucnosti. Můj příteli Date, díváte se na věci kolem sebe s údivem dítěte. A tím jste lidštější, než kdokoliv z nás. Kapitáne Jean-Luc Picarde. Přála bych si, abych mohla říci, že jste byl můj otec. Ale já otce neměla, a tak nevím jaké to je. Ale je-li ve vesmíru někdo, komu bych se chtěla podobat, někdo, po kom bych chtěla, aby byl na mě pyšný, … jste to vy. Vy máte srdce průzkumníka a duši básníka. No, jistě mi porozumíte, když řeknu, … smrt je takový stav, kdy člověk existuje pouze ve vzpomínkách jiných. A proto nic nekončí. Žádné sbohem. Jen pěkné vzpomínky." (TNG: Skin of Evil). Osobní zájmy thumb|right|Bojové umění AikidoYarová byla odborníkem na aikido, druh válečného bojového obraného umění. Pravidelně jej trénovala v simulátoru a měla pro něj vytvořeno několik tréninkových programů (TNG: Code of Honor). Zúčastňovala se též kolektivní hry zvané Parriseovy čtverce. Byla hráčkou týmu, který zastupoval posádku USS Enterprise-D (TNG: 11001001). Těsně před výsadkem na planetu Varga II si plánovala, že se zúčastní soutěže v bojových uměních. Soutěž se měla konat již za tři dny. První zápas měla vybojovat s vědeckým důstojníkem Swensonem a dále s poručíkem Minnerlym. Byla favoritkou hlavně v boji v lodním bazénu (TNG: Skin of Evil). Osobní vztahy Rodina Tasha jen výjimečně mluvila o své rodině z důvodu anarchistické podstaty svého dětství. Přesto její sestra Ishara, ale i její dcera, poloviční romulanka Sela, byly krátce na palubě USS Enterprise-D. Jean-Luc Picard Natasha Yarová považovala kapitána Jean-Luca Picarda za svého neformálního otce. Nalezla v Picardovi oporu, když byla poslána na "trestnou lavici", jako součást vraždné hry uspořádané Q během jeho druhého setkání s Enterprise-D. Byla tam na pokyn Q umístěna za trest, že si mu dovolila odmlouvat. Měla být poslána do nebytí, jestliže by si měl sednout na trestnou lavici další důstojník. Pro Tashu bylo ponižující, že byla vydána na milost cizí moci. Byla z celé vzniklé situace znechucena, poražena a vyvedena z klidu tak, že začala plakat. V té chvíli ji uklidnil kapitán Picard slovy, aby neměla žádný strach, protože na můstku Enterpise-D platí jiná pravidla, a vysvětlil jí, že když je někdo na trestné lavici, slzy jsou povoleny, proto to v žádném případě nepředstavuje slabost (TNG: Hide and Q). Image:TashaAPicard.jpg|Tasha a Picard Image:TashaADeanna.jpg|Tasha a Deanna Image:TashaAWorf.jpg|Tasha a Worf 270px-ST-TNG_Legacy.jpg|Ishara spolu s Daten v epizodě Legacy Deanna Troi Tasha byla často nesvá ve vyjadřování o svém ženství a při takových příležitostech občas vyhledávala u Deanny Troi pomoc. Pod vlivem omamného viru, který pronikl na palubu Enterprise-D, Yarová vešla nedovoleně do Troiny kajuty a zkoušela si několik součástí jejího oblečení. Když to Troi zjistila, ptala se, proč to dělá. Dověděla se od ní, že Deanně závidí krásné oblečení, hezký účes a že jí to ve službě vždy sluší. Navíc dodala, že se jí chce podobat (TNG: The Naked Now). Worf Yarová a Worf pojilo velké přátelství. Worf, jako klingonský válečník, do velké míry obdivoval její fyzickou bojovou zručnost. Byli v mužstvu, které zastupovalo v roce 2364 na základně 74 posádku Enterprise-D v turnaji Parrisových čtverců (TNG: 110011001). Worf ji tak věřil, že by se na její vítězství v bojových uměních, kterých se měla účastnit, vsadil. Natasha tehdy byla dojata jeho morální podporou. Bohužel tři dni před zahájením soutěží Yarová tragicky zahynula (TNG: Skin of Evil) Milostné vztahy Yarová si Data velmi oblíbila, dokonce tak, že když byla intoxikována zmutovanou látkou, která se projevovala v lidském mozku jako silná opilost, jej vyzvala k milostnému vztahu. Později mu však rezolutně oznámila: "K ničemu nedošlo" (TNG: The Naked Now). I přesto Dat nadále cítil k Tashe vřelý vztah. Vlastnil její trojrozměrný snímek. V době, když byl donucen vystoupit z Hvězdné flotily, aby zabránil svému rozebrání, zařadil si tento snímek mezi několik nejosobnějších věcí, které si chtěl sebou odnést z Enterprise-D. Jeho odmítnutí nechat se rozebrat se dostalo k soudu, kterému předsedala kapitánka Philipa Louvoisová. U něho se mělo dokázat, že je vnímající bytost a nikoliv stroj. Zde se dotazovali, proč si při odchodu vzal i tento portrét Tashy. Od Data se dozvěděli, že by na tuto otázku raději neodpovídal, protože dal Tashe slovo. A jak ještě doplnil, byla pro něho něčím víc, bylo to intimní (TNG: The Measure Of A Man). I později tuto trojrozměrnou fotografii nalezli La Forge a Weshly mezi jeho osobními věcmi. Stalo se to, když navštívili jeho kajutu a to v době, kdy se celá posádka Enterprise-D domnívala, že Dat zahynul (TNG: The Most Toys). V době, když Natasha Yarová byla pod vlivem intoxikace zmutovanou látkou, vyvolala několik dalších milostných vzplanutí s členy posádky Enterprise-D. I Geordi La Forge, který byl též pod vlivem této látky, si přál vidět jako lidé. Natasha mu oponovala, že vidí VISORem více, ale on tvrdil, že více není lépe a začal jí hladit po tváři. Ona ho za to láskyplně odvedla na ošetřovnu a slíbila mu, že si o tom promluví později (TNG: The Naked Now). La Forge později též řekl Tashe, že je tak krásná, jak si jen přestavoval, ba dokonce víc. Stalo se to, když Q umožnil Rikerovi plnit veškerá přání a právě Geodimu vrátil na chvíli zrak (TNG: Hide and Q). Ve vzpomínkách Posádka Enterprise-D na Tashu velmi často vzpomínala a její smrt považovala za velkou ztrátu oddaného a oblíbeného přítele. Projevilo se to například při rozhovoru Data s komandérem Rikerem po tragickém úmrtí archeoložky Marly Asterové. Rozebírali spolu otázku smutku, který prožívá člověk z úmrtí a navíc, když zemře dobrý přítel (TNG: The Bonding). Dále narazila na smrt Natashy Troi při rozhovoru s Worfem, když se celá posádka Enterprise-D domnívala, že ke konci roku 2366 zahynul Dat při nehodě raketoplánu. Troi upozornila Worfa, že nastupuje již podruhé na funkci, kterou před smrtí zastával přítel z posádky. Worf se jí snažil vysvětlit, že Klingoni smrt člena posádky prožívají jinak a že povýšení po smrti předchůdce je normální. Navíc Troi vysvětlil, že Data uctí stejně jako Natashu tím, že se bude snažit vykonávat jeho povinnosti tak dobře jako on (TNG: The Most Toys). Když posádka Enterprise-D v roce 2367 zachraňovala na planetě Turkana IV posádku lodi Arcos, setkala se tam se sestrou Tashy Yarové – Isharou. Ishara jím poté pomáhala v osvobození zajatých členů posádky z rukou jedné ze dvou frakcí a to Aliance. Setkání s Isharou připomnělo posádce Enterprise opět Tashu, kterou v paměti stále obdivovali. Naopak Ishara ji považovala za zrádkyni, protože utekla z Turkany IV. Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard se jí snažil vysvětlit, jak osobně si vážil Tashy za její odvahu a snahu o bezpečnost posádky. Sám jí řekl, že by určitě nyní na ní byla hrdá a to by platilo i opačně. Koalice – druhá frakce planety, do které Ishara patřila, zneužila této náklonnosti k Tashe a chtěla toho využít proti Alianci. Ishara se tvářila, že když poznala, jak Tasha žila, bude pokračovat v jejích šlépějích. Nakonec se ukázalo, že Isharino srdce je stále na planetě. Picard si při tom uvědomil, že v ní viděli Tashu a naprosto ji důvěřovali a to tak, že Dat a Riker málem zahynuli. Přesto ji propustil zpět na planetu (TNG: Legacy). Worf byl v roce 2368 při výkonu služby zraněn a v důsledku toho úplně ochrnul. Podle klingonských zvyklostí chtěl skoncovat se svým životem a to vykonáním klingonského rituálního obřadu sebevraždy. Protože nebyl schopen sám tento čin provést, požádal o pomoc komandéra Rikera. Ten nejprve odmítl. Později mu sdělil, že mu jako příteli pomůže, ale že mu to vůbec neusnadní, protože podle klingonského rituálu a práva mu musí pomoci jeho nejstarší syn. Při diskuzi mu připomněl, kolik přátel zahynulo a jak všichni do poslední chvíle bojovali o svůj život. Mezi připomenutými mrtvými přáteli uvedl i Natashu Yarovou. (TNG: Ethics). Alternativní časová linie a paralelní budoucnost V alternativní časové linii byla poručík Natasha Yarová během boje mezi Federací a Klingonskou říší šéfem bezpečnosti na bitevní lodi USS Enterprise-D. Yarová v této časové linii nastoupila na palubu Enterprise-D, které velel kapitán Jean-Luc Picard ihned po ukončení Akademie Hvězdné flotily. Tím se jí splnilo životní přání pracovat na palubě nejmodernější válečné lodí Flotily. V roce 2366 se USS Enterprise-D setkala s časovou trhlinou, která ji přenesla do jiné časové linie, ve které se před ní vynořila hvězdná loď USS Enterprise-C. V této časové linii právě probíhala válka s Klingonskou říší. Naopak Enterprise-C se ze své časové linie vynořila, když právě bojovala s loďmi Romulanského impéria, silně poškozena, s raněnou kapitánkou Rachelou Garrettovou. Rozdíl časových linií byl 22 let a Enterprise-C hrozila před přenosem naprostá porážka a zničení. Při opravě lodi Enterprise-C aktivně pomáhala i Natasha Yarová a při této příležitosti se seznámila s důstojníkem Richardem Castillou. Protože kapitánka Garretová byla odhodlána se vrátit zpět a pomoci Federaci v dalších bojích proti Klingonské říši, předávala Natasha posádce a hlavě pak Castillovi nejnovější poznatky z taktiky boje a modernizace zbraní. Tato spolupráce s důstojníkem Castillou se rozvinula do romantické vzájemné sympatie. Natasha si uvědomila, že Guinan byla z její přítomnosti na palubě Enterprise-D nesvá a přinutila Guinan, aby jí to vysvětlila. Dozvěděla se od ní, že má pouze takové tušení, že Tasha na tuto loď nepatří, že by ji vůbec neměla znát a že by měla být podle ní mrtvá. O těchto nepříjemných pocitech se Guinan svěřila i kapitánovi Picardovi slovy: "že vše není v pořádku, děje se něco jiného, špatného … a nemělo by to tak být". V téže době napadla klingonská válečná plavidla obě lodi Enterprise. Při bojích zahynula kapitánka Garretová. Na její místo nastoupil, jako poslední vyšší důstojník, Richard Castillo. Natasha Yarová viděla, že návrat lodi Enterprise-C s omezenou posádkou do své správné časové linie by představoval její jisté zničení. Uvědomovala si současně, že na palubě USS Enterprise-D vůbec nemá být. Proto se nabídla, že přestoupí na tuto loď do pozice taktického důstojníka a pomůže posádce v bojích proti Romulanům. Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard nakonec s tímto přechodem Yarové na Enterprise-C souhlasil. V průběhu dalších bojů s klingonskými loděmi se USS Enterprise-C nakonec podařilo úspěšně přenést zpět ke klingonské kolonii na planetě Narendra III a USS Enterprise-D se též vrátila do své vlastní časové linie. Čin poručíka Natashy Yarové dovolil lodím Enterprise v následujících minutách napojit historii do správného původního směrování a alternativní časová linie přestala existovat (TNG: Yestersday’s Enterprise). USS Enterprise-C byla po návratu do své časové linie přece jen zničena a malá část posádky Romulany zajata. Mezi zajatci byla i Natasha Yarová. Všichni poté měli být po výslechu popraveni. Avšak romulanský vysoký důstojník byl Natashou natolik okouzlen, že se do ní zamiloval. Dohodli se, že všem zajatcům z USS Enterprise-C bude ušetřen život, když si ho vezme Natasha za manžela. Nakonec se tak stalo a po roce se jim narodila holčička – Sela. Když byly Sele čtyři roky, rozhodla se její matka k útěku. Výkřik dcery vše prozradil, zatkli ji a popravili. V dospělosti Sela odůvodňovala svůj výkřik a prozrazení matky tím, že si neuměla představit život bez domova a svého otce. Osudy posádky po zničení USS Enterprise-C zůstaly pro Federaci až do roku 2368 utajeny. V tomto roce se kapitán Picard setkal se Selou na palubě USS Enterprise-D v blízkosti Romulanské neutrální zóny. Ta mu celý příběh matky vyprávěla. Pravdivost osudu Natashy potvrdila Picardovi i Guinan (TNG: Redemption II). V jiné alternativní verzi, ve které se objevila i Yarová, bylo možno vidět kapitána Picarda, jak bojuje s časovou anomálií. Bytost Q přenášela Picarda mezi třemi časovými liniemi probíhajícími v různých letech a tím ho vystavila zkoušce, zda je schopen zamezit zkáze lidstva v důsledku vzniklého antičasového prostoru. V jedné z těchto tří časových rovin, probíhající v roce 2364, se právě setkává Yarová s kapitánem v raketoplánu Galileo při jeho prvém letu na loď USS Enterprise-D a poté při prvních krocích na její palubě. Picard z toho byl zmaten, protože na jedné straně si podvědomě uvědomoval, že by měl Natashu Yarovou znát, ale jinak to pro něj byl nový člen posádky. Došlo to tak daleko, že kapitán mylně dával Worfovi příkazy týkající se bezpečnosti lodi. V této chvíli Yarová upozornila Picarda, že ona je šéfem bezpečnosti nikoliv Worf. Poté byla Yarová společně s Worfem v této časové rovině po celou dobu na můstku lodi. Picard zde dával posádce zmatené příkazy, protože se mu postupně v paměti otevírala prožitá minulost a navíc děje, které prožíval v ostatních dvou časových liniích. Mezi nimi například bylo, že nejdříve poletí k základně Farpoint, později však přesměruje let do Neutrální zóny k Devronské planetární soustavě, kde se podle něho měla vyskytovat časová anomálie. Posádka však nevěděla, proč takové příkazy dává a on jim nechtěl prozradit vývoj v budoucnosti. Nakonec Picard všechny souvislosti, které mu Q naznačoval, odhalil. Pomocí tří lodí USS Enterprise-D (každá byla v jedné ze tří probíhajících časových linií), nechal vygenerovat okolo anomálie statické warp pouzdro. Pouzdro nahradilo subprostorovou bariéru, čímž byla anomálie zničena. V tom mu pomohli členové posádek všech tří Enterprise, včetně Natashy Yarové. Ta si uvědomila, že při letu do středu anomálie bylo narušeno pole izolující antihmotu v lodi, borcení pole však nezastavila, v důsledku čehož loď vybuchla a ona v ní s celou posádkou zahynula (TNG: All Good Things…). Nekanonický životopis Zajímavosti *Představitelka Natashy Yarové Denise Crosby figurovala na titulcích celé prvé sezóny Star Trek: The Next Generation. Fakticky však hrála od prvé epizody TNG: „Encounter at Farpoint“ po epizodu TNG: „Skin of Evil“. Protože však epizoda TNG: „Symbiosis“ byla natáčená až pro TNG: „Skin of Evil“, byla tato poslední epizodou, ve které řádně vystupovala. * Mimo to se Denise Crosby jako hostující herec objevila v roli Natashy Yarové ještě v dalších sezónách Star Treku a to v TNG: „The Measure Enterprise“ a „All Good Things…“. Též byla několikráte ukázána, buď na třírozměrné fotografii a to v TNG: „The Measure Of A Man“ a TNG: „The Most Toys“, nebo ve znázornění vzpomínek zraněného Williama T. Rikera v TNG: Shades of Gray“ a při testu psychotronické stability u Data v TNG : „The Schizoid Man“. *Denise Crosby se ve své finální scéně rozloučila i se svými všemi fanoušky, když v záběru trvajícím jednu a půl sekundy jím na rozloučenou zamávala. * Marina Sirtis se původně účastnila konkurzu na tuto roli, protože Denise Crosby měla hrát v roli Deanny Troi. Gene Roddenberry však rozhodl, že pro Crosby by se právě z povahového hlediska a kvůli blond vlasům hodila více role Natashy Yarové. *Podle prvotního záměru uvedeného v pozvánce na obsazení rolí pro Star Trek: The Next Generation bylo uvedeno jiné jméno pro představitele lodního velitele bezpečnosti a to poručík Macha Hermadez. ca:Tasha Yar Yarová, Natasha Yarová, Natasha Yarová, Natasha Yarová, Natasha bg:Наташа Яр de:Natasha Yar en:Natasha Yar es:Tasha Yar fr:Natasha Yar it:Natasha Yar ja:ナターシャ・ヤー nl:Natasha Yar pl:Natasha Yar pt:Tasha Yar sr:Наташа Јар